Il Destino
by Niki Blueros
Summary: Jika seorang ibu melahirkan sepasang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, sang ibu harus merelakan mereka untuk terpisah. Namun mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Karena dipercaya mereka sudah berjodoh saat dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Dan mau tak mau mereka harus menerima takdir itu. Bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna? apakah hukum itu berlaku bagi mereka berdua? [7227]
1. Il Destino

_Jika seorang ibu melahirkan sepasang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, sang ibu harus merelakan mereka untuk terpisah. Namun mereka akan dipertemukan kembali. Karena dipercaya mereka sudah berjodoh saat dilahirkan ke dunia ini. Dan mau tak mau mereka harus menerima takdir itu. Bagaimana dengan Tsunayoshi dan Tsuna? apakah hukum itu berlaku bagi mereka berdua?_

•⭐⭐⭐•

* * *

 **IL DESTINO**

 **By: Niki Blueros**

 **7227**

 **Rated: M**

 **Cast: Sawada Tsunayoshi; Sawada Iemitsu; Sawada nana; Sasagawa Kyoko; Timoteo**

 **Genre: Angst, Drama, Family**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

 **©Akira Amano**

 **[!]**

 **OOC**

 **Twin!Tsuna**

 **AR**

 **Yaoi**

 **Rape**

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Keluarga Sawada sekarang tengah merayakan kelahiran putra kembar mereka, Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Sawada Tsuna. Sawada Nana, sang ibu sangat merasa bahagia karena mereka dikaruniai anak kembar yang begitu cantik. Sawada Iemitsu, sang ayah merasa bangga karena kelahiran mereka.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena ternyata anak kembar tersebut harus terpisah karena suatu tuntutan. Sawada Iemitsu sebenarnya adalah seorang Mafioso dari Vongola Famiglia, ya Mafia. Iemitsu adalah kepala CEDEF. Nana pun mengetahui hal itu.

Saat ini di Vongola sedang dijabat oleh seseorang yang bergelar Nono, dia adalah Timoteo. Sekarang ia telah termakan usia, dan hampir setengah abad lamanya ia menjabat sebagai Vongola Nono. Kini ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk lengser dari jabatannya. Ia memilih putra pertama dari Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, karena ia yang pertama lahir. Sekaligus ia adalah keturunan langsung dari Vongola, Giotto, termasuk Tsuna. Dan Tsuna akan menjadi orang di luar Vongola Famiglia. Tapi siapa yang tahu. Nana menyanggupi hal itu dan merelakan putra pertamanya.

Demi kelancaran tuntutan ini, maka Tsunayoshi dibawa ke Sicilia, Italia. Ia akan dipersiapkan untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo. Dan hal ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Sawada dan alleato dari Vongola Famiglia. Tsunayoshi akan resmi menjadi Vongola Decimo saat usianya menginjak 16 tahun. Ia merupakan calon boss termuda di Vongola Famiglia. Tak lupa Tsuna pun akan menghadiri upacara penobatan itu. Karena di usia yang ke-16, mereka berdua akan dipertemukan kembali dengan status dan dunia yang berbeda.

-Namimori, Jepang-

Tsuna tumbuh seperti anak seusianya. Tsuna memiliki mata cokelat yang besar seperti ibunya yang membuatnya innocent dan girly. Ia tumbuh sebagai anak yang periang dan memiliki hati yang hangat. Meskipun ia ceroboh, tapi Tsuna merupakan teman yang baik bagi teman-temannya. Dan ia pun memiliki sosok yang ia kagumi, Sasagawa Kyoko. Gadis ini merupakan Primadonna di sekolahnya. Tsuna sangat mendambakan gadis ini. Tanpa Tsuna ketahui, ternyata Kyoko pun memiliki rasa yang sama terhadap Tsuna. Namanya juga remaja, mereka masih menjaga image mereka masing-masing.

Satu bulan dari sekarang, Tsuna akan menghadiri upacara penobatan di Vongola Famiglia. Tsuna mengetahui segalanya. Siapa keluarganya, siapa dirinya, bahkan hal internal dalam Vongola pun Tsuna mengetahuinya. Tapi satu hal tak pernah Tsuna ketahui. Wajah dari kembaran Tsuna, sang kakak. Mulai dari foto sampai semua hal yang mengenai Tsunayoshi, Tsuna tak mengetahuinya. Bahkan suaranya pun tidak. Tsunayoshi begitu dirahasiakan. Hal ini sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Tsuna tahu bahwa dirinya dan Tsunayoshi kembar identik, pasti mereka memiliki wajah dan postur tubuh yang sama. Tapi hal itu tak pernah melunturkan rasa penasaran Tsuna terhadap Tsunayoshi. Setiap hari Tsuna tak pernah luput memandangi dirinya dipantulan cermin. "Akhirnya kita akan betemu, Tsunayoshi," guman Tsuna seraya tersenyum pada pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

-Palermo, Italia-

Berbeda dengan Tsuna. Tsunayoshi memiliki mata jingga seperti langit senja. Tatapannya dingin. Tsunayoshi dididik keras di Vongola. Ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang pendiam. Namun di balik semua itu, ia seperti langit. Tetapi hal itu akan menjadi nilai tambah baginya. Tsunayoshi adalah sosok pemimpin masa depan untuk Vongola. Ia mungkin menjadi boss yang hebat untuk Vongola, tapi tanpa cinta? Ya, Tsunayoshi tak pernah mengetahui bahkan merasakan apa itu cinta. Mungkin ia akan belajar dari sang adik kelak.

Hari-hari Tsunayoshi dilewati hanya dengan latihan dan latihan, dan juga semua hal mengenai Vongola. Kadang ia merasa muak dengan semua ini, tapi apa daya, ini takdirnya? Kadang terlintas pikiran tentang sang adik di benaknya. Seperti apa dia? Yang jelas ia akan mengetahuinya satu bulan dari sekarang.

-Palermo, Italia-

Vongola HeadQuarter

Kini Vongola HeadQurter dijaga sangat, sangat, sangat super ketat, ketat sekali. Kuman pun takkan bisa menembusnya. Para lolipop yang gagah berdiri lengkap dengan senjatanya menjaga sejak pintu gerbang depan pertama. Setiap tamu yang diundang diperiksa satu per satu, takut itu musuh atau jangkrik bernyanyi yang akan merusak acara ini. Tentu saja ini dilakukan demi keamanan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk sang penerus baru.

Sawada Tsunayoshi kini sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan sembari menyesap wine-nya. Ia tampil dengan pakaian terbaiknya. Aula ini dipenuhi Mafiosi yang tentunya bersama perempuan-perempuannya. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok itu, Tsuna. Sosok itu seperti bayangannya di cermin. Hanya saja matanya lebih lebar dari Tsunayoshi yang membuatnya berkesan innocent dan girly. Tsunayoshi hanya memerhatikannya dari kejauhan. Tak lama setelah itu, Tsunayoshi pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati Tsuna terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya Tsuna kebingungan. Wajar saja ini dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Tak seperti dunianya yang bercahaya. Dunia ini begitu gelap. Apa pun bisa terjadi di sini setiap detiknya.

"Buona sera," sapa Tsunayoshi pada Tsuna yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

"Buona sera," sahut Tsuna seraya berbalik, agak terkejut dan bingung pada apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini. Tsuna pun memberikan senyuman yang hangat pada Tsunayoshi.

Saat melihat senyuman itu, Tsunayoshi merasa begitu hangat. Tanpa sadar ia pun membalas senyuman itu. Tak pernah ia melihat senyuman yang seindah itu. Tsunayoshi tahu itu adalah senyuman tulus yang datang dari hati. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika mereka bedua bertatap muka untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka memiliki wajah dan postur tubuh yang sama. Mereka seperti bercermin. Tetapi tidak untuk kepribadian tentunya.

"Nii-san apa kabar?" Tsuna langsung bertanya. "Eh, maksudku Decimo," ralat Tsuna cepat-cepat.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum, "Tsunayoshi, panggil saja aku Tsunayoshi, Tsuna," lanjut Tsunayoshi.

"Eh? Ba, baiklah, Tsu-na... yoshi..." jawab Tsuna canggung dan malu-malu.

Tsunayoshi tertawa pelan melihat Tsuna yang bereaksi seperti itu. "Kau tak perlu bersikap seperti itu, bukankah aku ini kakakmu? Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi kau Decimo," jawab Tsuna terkekeh takut.

Tsunayoshi mengelus kepala Tsuna dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa." Tsunayoshi bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Tsuna. Wajah itu begitu manis di matanya. Dan Tsunayoshi pun mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Apa ini?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sambutan dari Vongola Nono untuk para Famiglia yang hadir di sana. Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya upacara penobatan itu. Penobatan untuk boss baru Vongola, Vongola Decimo. Tsunayoshi pun maju ke tengah ruangan. Di mana tahta Vongola menantinya. Rangkaian demi rangkaian kata pun terucap dari Vongola Nono.

Nono menyerahkan Vongola ring-nya kepada Tsunayoshi dan diterimanya. Vongola Nono mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dahi Tsunayoshi dan mengeluarkan Shinu Ki no Honoo, "Aku Timoteo, Vongola Nono, menyerahkan Vongola Famiglia kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo." Tsunayoshi pun berjalan menuju singgasananya. Kini Tsunayoshi seduta di singgasananya. Tsuna bisa melihat Shinu Ki no Honoo keluar dari dahi Tsunayoshi. Berwarna jingga terang. Warna yang begitu murni. Suasana pun berubah drastis. Semua orang memberi hormat mereka pada Vongola Decimo... Tsuna terbawa suasana. Benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Brindiamo al nostro futuro!"

Semua orang mengangkat gelas mereka dan bersulang.

"Cincin!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Benar-benar malam yang hebat di mata Tsuna. Penobatan Vongola Decimo berjalan dengan aman dan lancar.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsunayoshi begitu mengagumkan, dia hebat, dia sempurna pikir Tsuna tentang Tsunayoshi. Sekarang ini Tsuna sedang berada di kamarnya. Kejadian tadi malam begitu membuatnya sangat terkesan. Tsuna ingin sekali bisa berada dekat kakaknya, tapi hal itu tak mungkin. Sekarang ia adalah Decimo. Tugas sedang menantinya kini dan paperwork, musuh abadi seorang boss. Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa kecil membayangkan Tsunayoshi bergelut dengan paperwork yang tak habis-habis. Paperwork itu sangat ajaib, setiap detik pasti beranak. Lamunannya terhenti tatkala pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang. Tsuna pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu. Saat membuka pintu Tsuna begitu kaget karena Mafiosi telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tsuna merinding melihat mereka. Tapi bagi Tsuna mereka seperti lolipop berjalan di mata Tsuna.

"Buon giorno, Decimo menunggu Anda di ruangannya sekarang," kata salah seorang Mafioso.

Tsuna hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti Mafiosi itu. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, salah seorang Mafioso itu mengetuk pintu. Jawaban pun terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Mafioso itu pun membukakan pintu dan mengesturkan tubuhnya agar Tsuna masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu pun ditutup. Tsuna melihat Tsunayoshi sedang duduk santai.

"Kemarilah, duduk," kata Tsunayoshi sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Tsuna beranjak dan duduk di samping sang kakak. Tsuna begitu gugup duduk di samping Tsunayoshi. Tak biasanya seperti ini, ada apa?

"Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu Tsuna, apa kau lupa kata-kataku kemarin?" kata Tsunayoshi ringan.

"Mm, tidak. Aku hanya, hanya merasa..." Tsuna begitu gugup hingga tak mampu menyelesaikan jawabannya. Ia harus mengatakan apa? Tsuna merasa sangat kebingungan. Ia tak bisa berpikir. Yang ada saat ini rasanya ia ingin meledak.

Tsunayoshi menahan tawanya yang melihat Tsuna begitu kebingungan memikirkan jawabannya. Akhirnya Tsunayoshi pun melepas tawanya. Tsuna hanya melongo melihat Tsunayoshi tertawa seperti itu. Sebodoh itukah Tsuna di hadapan sang kakak? Tsuna merasa sangat malu. Wajahnya memerah.

Melihat itu Tsunayoshi merasa bersalah. Ia pun menghentikan tawanya sekuat tenaga. "Maaf Tsuna."

Tsuna hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi memeluknya. Tsuna merasa sangat terkejut atas perlakuan kakaknya itu. Tsuna merasa ada yang aneh menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Apa ini? Tapi Tsuna menerima saja perlakuan kakaknya itu. Bukankah itu wajar? Lagi pula pelukan ini hangat dan nyaman.

Kini Tsuna masih berada di Vongola HeadQuarter. Ia akan berada untuk satu bulan lamanya. Karna di Jepang sedang musim panas dan Tsuna akan menghabiskan liburannya di Italia bersama dengan sang kakak. Meskipun tak akan ada banyak waktu untuk bersama. Tsuna mengira liburannya akan menyenangkan, tetapi tidak. Takdir berkata lain, apakah ini kutukan?

Hari itu Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kegugupan Tsuna pun menghilang. Ternyata mereka memang cocok satu sama lain. Tsuna lebih banyak bercerita ketimbang Tsunayoshi. Tadinya pembicaraan mereka begitu menyenangkan. Meskipun Tsunayoshi pendiam, tapi jika bersama Tsuna semuanya terasa berbeda. Tsunayoshi merasa lebih manusia.

"Kau punya orang yang kau sukai, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Tsuna tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Tsunayoshi pendek.

"Kalau aku ada, namanya Sasagawa Kyoko," timpal Tsuna malu-malu.

"Oh," gumam Tsunayoshi.

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Tsunayoshi. Tsuna merasa agak menyinggung perasaan Tsunayoshi. Dan sekarang ia langsung merasa canggung. Cerobohnya aku. Tsuna merutuki pertanyaannya barusan. Padahal tadi suasananya bagus. Menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi pamit. Katanya ada urusan yang mendadak. Dan dia pun berlalu dari hadapan Tsuna. Aku harus minta maaf batinnya. Tsuna pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsunayoshi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Entah apa itu yang ia rasakan. Sesungguhnya Tsunayoshi merasa cemburu karena ada seseorang yang disukai oleh Tsuna. Tapi ini bukan urusannya. Tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi merasa penasaran terhadap gadis yang Tsuna sukai itu. Tsunayoshi mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol. "Aku ingin data tentang Sasagawa Kyoko, besok kutunggu laporannya." Tsunayoshi memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke saku celana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

10.00 Palermo

"Jadi ini Sasagawa Kyoko," gumam Tsunayoshi. Ia pun meremas kertas laporan itu dan membuangnya. Timbul amarah dari dalam dirinya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruangannya itu. Ia melihat ke luar, "Tsuna..."

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Tsunayoshi keluar dari Father room menuju kamar Tsuna. Di perjalanannya Tsunayoshi disambut Mafiosi. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Tsuna berharap semoga dia ada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Eh, Tsunayoshi? Ada apa?" tanya Tsuna heran tak biasanya Tsunayoshi datang sendiri ke kamarnya. Biasanya dia akan memerintahkan para Mafioso untuk mengantarkan pesan darinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, ikut aku," kata Tsunayoshi serius.

Ada apa ini? Tsuna merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi tidak mungkin, dia kakaknya. Tsuna pun mengikuti Tsunayoshi. Ternyata Tsuna dibawa ke kamarnya. Tsuna merasa khawatir. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Vongola?

Tsunayoshi membuka pintu dan mengesturkan tubuhnya agar tsuna masuk duluan. Tsuna pun masuk tanpa banyak tanya. Setelah masuk, tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi mencengkeram tangan Tsuna. Tsuna Sangat merasa terkejut atas perlakuan Tsunayoshi padanya. Tsuna bisa melihat tatapan mata itu, dingin.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau masih menyukai Sasagawa Kyoko?" mata Tsuna terbelalak kaget atas pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja, aku menyukainya," sahut Tsuna agak takut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunayoshi dengan semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Sakit Tsunayoshi," rintih Tsuna kesakitan.

"Kau harus melupakannya, lihatlah aku," kata Tsunayoshi yang seperti ancaman di telinga Tsuna.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna kebingungan.

"Aku lebih pantas untukmu." jelas Tsunayoshi pada Tsuna.

Tsuna tak meresponnya. Tsuna kebingungan. Tsuna tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna hanya berpikir untuk lari.

Tsunayoshi yang tak sabar menyeret Tsuna dan mengempaskannya ke atas ranjang. Tsuna mulai merasa ketakutan dan berusaha bangkit. Tapi ketika akan bangun, Tsunayoshi dengan cepat menindih tubuh Tsuna. Meskipun mereka memiliki postur tubuh yang sama, soal kekuatan Tsunayoshi berada jauh di atas Tsuna.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Tsuna," kata Tsunayoshi pada Tsuna yang sudah terlihat panik. "Percuma kau berteriak, ruangan ini kedap suara," terang Tsunayoshi ketika melihat Tsuna yang mulai akan berteriak. "Jangan lupakan siapa aku." Tsunayoshi menatap Tsuna tajam.

Kemudian Tsunayoshi pun melancarkan aksinya. Helai demi helai pakaian Tsuna lepas dari tubuhnya. Leher, dada, perut semua tak luput dari serangan Tsunayoshi. Tsuna hanya bisa berontak tapi kekuatan Tsunayoshi benar-benar di atas Tsuna. Tsuna terus memohon agar Tsunayoshi berhenti. Tapi Tsunayoshi tetap melancarkan aksinya tak memedulikan Tsuna yang lama-kelamaan mulai hancur. Bahkan jerit dan tangis Tsuna pun seperti lagu yang mengalun di telinga Tsunayoshi. Yang membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan ketagihan. Sungguh tak disangka adiknya ini begitu menggairahkan dirinya yang membuatnya ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi

•••••••o0o•••••••

Tsuna terbaring tanpa sehelai kain pun yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tak berdaya di ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu aksi kakaknya itu. Tsuna hanya menangis dalam diam. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Kini ia kotor. Ia tak berani lagi bertatap muka dengan Kyoko, gadis pujaannya. Tsuna pun tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kelak.

Tsunayoshi hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum penuh kemenangan. Kini ia telah mendapatkan sang adik. Dan saatnya untuk membereskan sisa masalah, Sasagawa Kyoko. "Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu, Tsuna."

Apa maksud perkataan itu? Tsuna tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tenggorokannya kering kerontang. Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan Kyoko dibenak Tsuna. Meskipun sakit, Tsuna memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Tsuna dengan suara paraunya. Tsunayoshi hanya tersenyum licik menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Aku mohon, jangan sakiti dia. Aku, aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Tapi tolong, jangan sakiti dia. Aku mohon..." pinta Tsuna penuh harap pada kakaknya.

"Kau yakin Tsuna? Baiklah. Gadis itu akan baik-baik saja." sebenarnya hal itulah yang ia inginkan. Tsunayoshi benar-benar mendapatkan keinginannya. Tsunayoshi pun berlalu meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian. Tsuna hanya bisa menangis. Ternyata air matanya masih bisa keluar.

Setelah kejadian itu Tsuna menjadi lebih diam dan ketakutan. Musim panas di Jepang telah berakhir. Kini saatnya kembali pulang dan mengucapkan perpisahan. Perpisahan pada gadis pujaannya, Kyoko.

-Namimori, Jepang-

"Kyoko-chan, sebenarnya aku, aku menyukaimu," ungkap Tsuna pada Kyoko. Tsuna bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Kyoko.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Tsuna-kun," jawab Kyoko agak malu-malu.

Tsuna benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus sedih. Bahagia karna cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia ungkapkan? Mungkin ceritanya tidak akan begini. Dan sedih karena ia tak bisa memilikinya. Karna ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, semuanya.

"Tapi," Kyoko memotong kata yang akan dilanjutkan Tsuna dengan mengecup bibir Tsuna. Biarpun hanya sedetik, tapi itu sangat berarti dibandingkan yang diberikan Tsunayoshi padanya.

"Kyoko-chan..." gumam Tsuna tak percaya. Air mata pun jatuh mengalir dari mata Kyoko. Tsuna kaget melihat hal itu. Ada apa dengan Kyoko-chan? Tsunayoshi kah?

"Aku tahu Tsuna-kun, aku tahu... Aku tahu itu." kata Kyoko dengan seulas senyum yang menyakitkan. "Aku tak mencintaimu..."

Hanya dengan ungkapan itu, Tsuna sudah sangat mengerti. "Maaf Kyoko-chan..." hening sejenak saat itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deruan beberapa mobil. Tsuna tahu siapa mereka. Para Gorilla suruhan kakaknya. Tsuna pun pergi meninggalkan Kyoko dengan satu luka yang begitu dalam dihatinya.

"Tsu-kun..."

"Sayounara."

Sejak awal kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Meskipun berbeda, dunia kita tetap hidup berdampingan. Layaknya cahaya dan kegelapan. Hitam dan Putih. Baik dan buruk. Benar dan Salah.

-Palermo, Italia-

Beberapa jam kemudian Tsuna sampai di Vongola HeadQurter. Tanpa mengenal lelah, Tsuna langsung pergi ke kamar Tsunayoshi. Ia pun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Di sana Tsunayoshi sedang duduk santai. "Apa kau puas?" kata Tsuna penuh amarah.

"Begitukah caramu memperlakukan kakakmu ini? Bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis itu?" sahut Tsunayoshi ringan tak memedulikan Tsuna yang sedang penuh emosi.

"Kau!" Tsuna langsung menerjang Tsunayoshi dan menarik kerah bajunya. Tsuna menatapnya dengan penuh kesal dan amarah.

"Begitukah..?" gumam Tsunayoshi. Ia langsung melumpuhkan Tsuna dan membuatnya tak berdaya. "Sudah kubilang, Mi ami!" teriak Tsunayoshi penuh amarah. "Tidakkah kau berpikir siapa kau dan siapa gadis itu?"

Mata Tsuna melebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Otaknya serasa dihentak oleh sesuatu yang keras. Tsuna pun menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Tsuna hanya diam. Kini Tsuna menyadari segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, tentang Kyoko, dan tentang kakaknya. Beginikah seharusnya? Kenapa terasa begitu sangat kejam di mata Tsuna. Inilah takdir.

Perlahan namun pasti, Tsuna mulai bisa melihat Tsunayoshi. Tsuna menyadari banyak hal. Dan ia pun belajar untuk bisa menerima segala sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia ini. Tapi tetap saja Kyoko akan tetap ada bersamanya. Menjadi bayangan semu.

Tsunayoshi pun mulai menata diri agar Tsuna bisa sepenuhnya menerima dirinya. Dan menghapus sosok itu dari hati dan pikiran Tsuna. Apa pun akan ia lakukan agar semuanya berjalan seperti keinginannya.

Saat ini jika ditanya siapa yang ada dihatimu, siapa jawabanmu?

Jawabannya tentu saja dia.

Inilah takdir yang dipilih oleh sepasang kembar ini. Meski melawan hukum, tak mengapa. Karna inilah jalan takdir yang mereka pilih.

•••••••o0o•••••••

•Fin•

* * *

Finish!

Cerita ulangan :"3

39!

Review please~

Ciao!


	2. Omake

OMAKE

* * *

•••••••o0o•••••••

Suatu malam di Vongola HeadQurter..

Tsunayoshi aku 'ingin' *puppyeyes*

Aku lelah Tsuna, besok saja ya? *sibuk dengan paperwork*

Tidakkah kau melihat setan-setan kecil ini, tsuna?

*manyun* Ayolah...ya, ya...? *berpose hot*

*glek* Baiklah.. *tak bisa menolak*

Jangan menyesal ya.. *smirk*

*Tersenyum penuh kemenangan*

Iyahh, Tsunayoshi, yang itu, teruss, teruusss...

Kau menyukainya Tsuna?

Mnhh, iyaa.. Tsunayoshi, ahh...

Akan kuberikan yang spesial untukmu Tsuna *smirk*

Aghh... Tsunayoshi... Nghh..

Tsunayoshi terimakasih yang semalam *tersenyum manis*

Apa sih yang tak bisa kuberikan untuk adikku yang tersayang ini *senyum 1 triliun volt*

Kau tukang pijat yang pro, Tsunayoshi *angelic smile*

•••••••o0o•••••••

* * *

End.


End file.
